


Prothean Anatomy Analysis

by buche



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Biology, F/M, Science, yes! science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buche/pseuds/buche
Summary: Short drabble. Liara has very interesting research to do!





	

_Author's Note: Short drabble based on one of Inklie's comics on Tumblr ([check it out, she's awesome!](http://inkiedraws.tumblr.com/post/147659500356/inklie-this-absolutely-happened-at-some-point)) _

* * *

No matter how hard Liara tried to focus on the datapad in her hands, she couldn't help being nervous. This would be the culmination point of her Prothean studies, of all her research.

She still couldn't believe Javik had agreed to this. She had babbled in his face all the implications of it, using as many scientific terms as she could to cover up her embarrassment. He had argued that he failed to see any benefit this could possibly have on the war, and that primitive studies wouldn't be passed along to the next cycle anyway, but when he learned that she was going to hide a beacon containing all the knowledge they had before the final battle in case they failed, he had finally surrendered.

And now she was standing awkwardly in front of his door, hesitating to make her presence known. The ominous title on her datapad didn't help much.

_Prothean anatomy analysis_

"Oh goddess," she cursed, hesitating.

But this was important. Gathering her courage, she pushed the button, requesting entrance to Javik's room. The door opened, revealing the Prothean leaning on the strange flowing black texture that covered his desk. He turned to face her.

"Dr. T'soni. I assume this is about the matter we discussed earlier?" he asked in his forever solemn voice.

"Y…Yes," she stuttered, unable to meet his eyes.

"Fine. I am ready. EDI, lock the doors."

"Acknowledged," the robotic voice chimed.

The door lock turned red, and Liara shivered. There was no turning back now. Without further introduction, he turned back to face his desk and began removing his armor plates methodically. Thin drops of sweat began to form on Liara's forehead as she wanted to run away and stare at the same time. As he finished removing the plates from his back, she decided to choose staring. Unfamiliar pale blue muscles intricately melded one into another in a completely alien pattern she had never seen before. Two translucent wings idly rested down the whole length of his back. _Echo shards_ , she remembered. Aside from scientific interest, she found it oddly beautiful. His back was as broad as his armor had led her to believe. He was built like a soldier, obviously. _A fine specimen_ , she thought despite herself. Of course, his appearance was completely foreign to her, and she was fascinated.

So fascinated she didn't realise he had removed the rest of his armor.

Her eyes fell on the very first Prothean butt to be witnessed by anyone in this cycle.

She stifled an exclamation and hoped he hadn't heard it. This felt wrong. _Or… somehow delightfully right_. Everything about him was delicately chiseled muscles and shades of pale and dark blue. She vaguely acknowledged his legs, but her eyes were drawn elsewhere. She cleared her throat, embarrassed and unable to make any useful scientific remark.

"Ah… yes," she mumbled to cover appearances. She hoped it would at least look like she was writing down her… _observations_.

A strange chuckling brought her out of her confusion. He was watching her over his shoulder with a light smile, four golden eyes staring at her, amused.

"Are you certain this is purely for scientific purposes, doctor.?"

She flinched. Sweating profusely and incredibly relieved that she couldn't blush like humans did, she did her best to maintain her composure.

"Ugh, goddess, Javik! Of course it's for science!" she bit out aggressively.

Looking down at her datapad nervously, she realised she had only written two words to go along her very serious title.

_Prothean anatomy analysis : BEEF CAKE!_

Glowering helplessly at the words and cursing at herself mentally, she forced her eyes up as his chuckle transformed into a low and teasing laugh. He knew.

She desperately tried to regain her countenance, ignoring him and focusing on the muscles of his back again. _Be professional_.

But then, he turned around.


End file.
